


Warm, Fresh Blood

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Near Death, Not Really Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Turning, Vampires, minor manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Otto has waited years for this. So long he has wanted to drink from his Desire, tear open that soft, paper-thin skin to lap at the rich red blood hidden just under the surface. Now, he finally has his chance.
Kudos: 21





	Warm, Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: Otto finds Caspar when he is young, but he is not a child, more of a teenager. By the time Otto is able to turn him into a vampire, he is an adult. Otto refers to him as a boy a lot, but this is because he's about 600 years old and to him, any young male human would be a boy. He has also manipulated Caspar to make him willing to give himself up.

Otto rarely gave in to his own desires. He was a respected member of the Council and he was meant to act like it. That was why he had kept this hidden from the Council for so long. He hadn’t meant to take in a human but the sight sent a shock of want through him, want for fresh blood and a warm body to drain of life. The sight of the poor boy, orphaned by a fire that took up his house in a blaze. He was warm and alive, so eager for comfort that he followed Otto with just a single look into his eyes.

That was five years ago. It felt like a blink for Otto but his newest infatuation had grown so much. Caspar was a young man now. Otto knew he would have to, at some point, preserve Caspar, save him from death before age withered him and took him away. He’d put it off as long as possible, though. Half his desires came from feeling how warm his little prodigy was, how  _ alive _ he was.

The time came to present him to his fellow council members. Caspar knew what they were, what Otto was. He seemed so interested in that part of Otto and it was only a matter of time before Otto let himself go and show Caspar what a true vampire was like. He would have to be presented first.

Caspar tugged at his shirtsleeves, stopping only when Otto sent him a warning glance. The Council was an intimidating group of vampires and the boy had every right to be nervous, but showing it would be a deathwish.

“Otto Brahms,” the voice of Esther echoed from behind the door. Otto placed a hand on Caspar’s back and pushed the door open. The wood creaked ominously as they entered the room, and it slammed shut from its own weight once there was nothing to hold it there.

Eight vampires sat behind the table on the raised platform, Otto’s own seat empty for the presentation. Esther was at the head, looking down at them with a sour expression.

“Otto Brahms, Member of the High Council of German Vampires. You have entered a form for presentation of a new coven member.” Otto nodded. “This candidate has not been bitten yet, correct?”

“He has not been bitten. His humanity is still within him.” It was merely a formality but the thought that he might have lost control of himself was insulting.

“Do you submit this candidate for inspection from your fellow councilmen?”

“I do.”

“Then present him for all your brethren to see and let us look upon his untouched humanity.” Otto nudged Caspar to a smaller platform in the center of the room. Caspar let him unbutton the dress shirt and pull it away from his shoulders, revealing the soft skin of the torso Otto longed to sink his teeth into. He folded the shirt over his arm and stepped back to let the council members observe. They flocked to him, barely hiding their bloodlust as they circled him like vultures. Esther prodded and poked him, sending visible waves of goosebumps up the boy’s arms. He stayed dutifully still, just as Otto had instructed.

The councilmen followed Esther once her curiosity had been satisfied and she took her seat in the center chair once more. She was silent while they settled down. Otto could see the hunger still gleaming in several pairs of eyes and was grateful for once that they were forced to exercise such control.

“You have been given permission to extend your coven. He is a worthy candidate.” The tension in Otto’s shoulders immediately released at the words. He nodded in thanks and led Caspar out of the room. He was shivering in the cold air, holding his arms tightly to his chest.

“You’ve been accepted. We must head back home at once,” Otto said as he called the carriage to them. The driver tipped his hat as they entered the vehicle and began the journey back through the forests to Otto’s castle.

Otto managed to keep his hands to himself until they were back inside and at the door to Otto’s room. Maria had orders to keep all staff and guests away until they emerged. Once he was inside, he practically tackled the poor boy, nosing against his neck and breathing in the faint scent of warm, fresh blood. His tongue darted out to feel the quickened pulse. Caspar was flushed, still shirtless from the meeting, and it made it so much easier to touch his warmed skin.

“O-Otto,” he whispered. The vampire paid no mind to it as he scraped his teeth over his pulse. He wouldn’t bite, not yet. He’d take his fill when the boy was distracted in the throes of passion.

He managed to pull himself away, fingers deftly removing what little clothes were left on Caspar’s body before removing his own. His eyes wandered back to the cock that lay hard and flushed against his Desire’s belly. He wondered if he would be allowed to taste the blood that filled up the organ. Caspar whined when he took too long and he forgot decency, tearing off the rest of the layers. His fangs slid into place, hunger growing.

“You’ll let me drink from you, won’t you, my darling?” His eyes flashed red in the reflection of Caspar’s and the boy nodded eagerly. He curled over the warm body below him, lapping at his skin until he was whimpering and clutching Otto’s shoulders.

Otto reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of oil that lay waiting for him. He dripped some onto his hand, slicking up his fingers. His fingers slid between the boy’s legs, reaching the tight furl of skin hidden from his view. Caspar shuddered under him, eyes going wide at the touch. He rubbed against the skin for just a few moments before pressing in.

Caspar wriggled uncomfortably as he was penetrated, but didn’t protest. He clawed at Otto’s strong shoulders, gasping as the vampire fingered him. He looked so beautiful as Otto introduced him to these new feelings. How would he react to a second finger? To Otto’s cock when he was finally relaxed enough to take it?

“So pretty. So good for me, darling,” he murmured. The praise made Caspar whine and tense around his finger. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek and pressed another finger in. He paused to let the boy adjust to the stretch before continuing. His fingers slid along the inner walls, feeling for the small bundle pf nerves deep inside that he knew would make Caspar cry out.

“Oh, oh gods, Otto!” The boy jerked and his legs tensed so hard they trembled when he found it. He massaged that spot, watching as his Desire writhed in pleasure under him. His cock was drooling precum onto his belly and it dribbled out more with every press of Otto’s fingers.

Otto leaned down and nibbled at Caspar’s neck. He scraped the tips of his fangs across the soft expanse of skin, relishing in the shivers it sent through the boy’s body. He let himself bite down lightly, not daring to draw blood yet but enough that Caspar could feel the pressure.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Otto pulled his fingers out and grabbed the oil bottle once more to slick his cock. As he stroked himself, he stared down at Caspar. His skin was reddened by the blood rushing throughout him, eyes half-closed and dazed. He might have felt bad for manipulating him if the boy hadn’t always gone with him so willingly. He was always so eager and it was so easy to take him by the chin, look into his eyes, and have him do whatever Otto wanted.

Otto positioned himself and pressed in. He exhaled shakily. It had been so long since he’d done this. Caspar cried out at the sudden intrusion, clinging tight to him. He clenched tight around Otto’s cock.

“Breathe, darling,” he soothed him. “It will pass.” Caspar nodded, breath still coming out harsh and quick. Otto rolled his hips, pushing in deeper with each thrust. He bottomed out and held still. There was nothing he wanted more than to take his Desire, tear into him, and bleed him dry. He would suppress his urges, though. Caspar was useless if Otto tore him to pieces before he could even be turned.

“You can.. You can move,” Caspar whimpered. His thighs wrapped tight around Otto’s waist as the vampire started up a slow rhythm. He suckled at the boy’s pulse point, relishing in his moans. Caspar felt like a fever against Otto’s frozen skin. It was a warmth he was hesitant to give up, but it would be worth it to have his darling, his Desire, forever.

The pace sped up, forcing sharp cries from Caspar’s mouth. He could feel the vibrations of his vocal cords under his lips. He angled for the boy’s prostate. His hunger grew the closer he got. He could feel how close Caspar was. Muscle taut and shivering, hole clenching around his cock.

Otto took Caspar in hand, stroking him until he fell apart in his hands. White splattered across his heaving chest as the boy made a mess of himself. Otto couldn’t contain himself anymore. His fangs plunged into Caspar’s throat. Caspar gasped, too caught up in his orgasm to feel the pain of the bite. He drank eagerly, nearly choking as hot blood sweetened by his Desire’s pleasure flooded his mouth. It overflowed and dripped down his chin, bloodying the sheets.

Caspar’s grip was weakening with each desperate suck. He was close to death, Otto knew. Before he could lose him completely, Otto used his teeth to open his own wrist and held it over Caspar’s mouth. The viscous grey blood dripped into Caspar’s open mouth and he felt his chest flutter with relief as the boy’s throat contracted and he swallowed.

“That’s it, darling. You did so well for me,” he praised him. Caspar’s eyes were dim and half-closed. He wasn’t quite dead, but soon the blood would take hold and transform him. His skin, once so warm, was turning cold. Otto lapped up the last of the blood that flowed sluggishly from Caspar’s neck. He pressed a bloody kiss to his cheek and let him rest. Caspar would be hungry soon, and Otto would make sure his first feeding was the best a fledgling could have.


End file.
